Passiflora
by Maywen
Summary: La passiflore nous donne le fruit de la passion. Une manière agréable de vous présenter la passion entre Chloé et Lex.


Titre: Passiflora  
Rating: Tout public  
Genre: Romance  
Disclamer: la série smallville ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien pour l'écriture.  
Note de l'auteur: Je suis en période postage de fics inédites :) Profitez en bien.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Chloé Sullivan s'était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Alors qu'elle lui parlait d'un article pour le Daily Planet, son esprit vagabondait. Qu'était devenue l'adolescente qu'il avait connue à Smallville ?

Loin du style de l'époque, Chloé était devenue une vraie femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement pour lui, cela impliquait une exclusivité sur ses dernières découvertes technologiques et il n'était pas question qu'il le lui accorde.

Il tenta une diversion en lui parlant de Lois et Clark.

- Lex, je veux cette exclusivité. Je me moque bien de la gloire et tout mais là, c'est important. C'est une opportunité pour moi. Je veux être nommée journaliste permanente du Daily Planet.  
- Et tu sais très bien que tu seras nommée dans tous les cas. Tu n'as pas besoin de cet article.

Le haussement de ses sourcils le fit rire. Il y avait encore des traces de l'ancienne Chloé finalement.

- Quoi ?  
- Chloé Sullivan, tu es…  
- Je suis ?  
- Etonnante. Mais non, pas d'exclusivité.

Elle prit son sac et se releva.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Le soir même, elle apprenait par Perry White que Lex Luthor avait confié l'article à un autre journal. Loin d'être étonnée, elle était pourtant avec cet étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- A qui a-t-il été confié ?  
- Virginia Calens.

Cette journaliste n'avait aucun talent hormis peut-être une poitrine généreuse et des cheveux bruns d'une longueur indécente. Un Luthor restera toujours un Luthor mais cela n'empêchera jamais une Sullivan de montrer de quoi elle est capable.

- Perry, je ne laisse pas tomber l'affaire. Ne commencez pas l'impression avant mon retour.  
- Chloé…  
- Donnez-moi deux heures.  
- Tu es sûre, gamine ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Le temps de prendre ses affaires et elle était sur la route pour héler un taxi.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Il s'était attendu à des cris outrés et des menaces. Mais jamais il n'avait cru qu'elle oserait le gifler. Ni qu'elle avait tant de force.

- Chloé.  
- Lex. Contente de voir que tu te souviens de moi. » Lui dit-elle cachant à peine le sarcasme.  
- Ecoute, ça n'a rien de personnel.  
- Ca, je le sais très bien. Parce que, vois-tu, je sais parfaitement que Virginia et son torchon ont eu cette exclusivité pour ses talents. » Elle s'interrompit puis dans un large sourire précisa sa pensée. « En Kâma-Sûtra, bien sûr.  
- Tu me crois vraiment capable de ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait signifiait clairement « Ne me prend pas pour une cruche du nom de Lana ou je te tue ». Depuis quand était-elle si… vindicative ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rester la douce Chloé toujours en retrait en étant sur le chemin de la gloire et du journalisme ?  
Il fut heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées.

Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Il souriait. Niaisement. Il pensait réellement qu'elle allait simplement lâcher l'affaire ainsi ?

- Lex ?  
- Oui ?

Elle s'approcha et le gifla. Une nouvelle fois, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu sa réaction. Il immobilisa ses bras dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui.

- Chloé, je peux comprendre ta réaction. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te laisser me frapper.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Il semblait perplexe face à son mutisme mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle fixait maintenant la gorge de Lex et cela ne l'aida pas à enlever de son esprit cette envie qui la tenaillait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage et la chaleur qu'il irradiait. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il avait tant de succès auprès des femmes… et elle avait au moins un ou deux éléments de réponse.

- Si je te lâche, tu promets de ne plus t'en prendre à moi ?

Toujours silencieuse, elle se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête pour acquiescer.  
A peine l'avait-il lâchée qu'elle l'attira vers elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Plus que surpris, il ne fit aucun mouvement.  
Elle mit fin au baiser et marmonna quelques excuses.

- Lex, je… » Il la dévisagea un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. « Je… Tu… Tu n'as pas le choix.

Elle le poussa contre son bureau et l'embrassa. Autant le précédent était hésitant et tendre, autant celui-ci était passionné et impérieux. Ses mains appréciaient le contact de sa chemise en soie et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il répondait à son baiser, elle su qu'ils étaient perdus.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Toujours aussi stupéfait par les derniers évènements, il se laissa néanmoins aller à l'instant. Il posa ses mains dans son dos et la força à se mettre contre le bureau. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière avec elle Mais la situation avait changé. Elle n'était plus une adolescente.

D'un mouvement de la main, il fit tomber les objets qui encombraient le bureau et il se pencha pour obliger Chloé à se coucher dessus. Elle n'était définitivement plus une adolescente. Elle commençait déjà à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois la chose faite, elle enleva le bout de tissu et entreprit son exploration. Après quelques baisers, elle lui mordilla la base de la nuque, fermement décidée à y laisser sa marque.

Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Une heure plus tard, elle quitta le bureau de Lex. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle ferma les yeux et les images affluèrent. Sa peau, ses lèvres prenant possession de chaque centimètre de sa peau, le suçon à l'aine qu'il lui avait laissé comme souvenir,…

Dans le taxi, elle commença son article. Rien de particulièrement important à propos de la LexCorp mais qui ferait de l'effet.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Le lendemain, il se retrouva avec un suçon particulièrement voyant et deux articles parlant de lui. Celui de Virginia faisait un éloge à son charisme et mentionnait son projet en deux lignes. Celui de Chloé était un éloge à sa stupidité et à ses mauvais choix : femmes, projets et communication d'entreprise. Seul son gout vestimentaire était salué par la jeune femme.

Se servant un verre de whisky, il sourit en pensant à Chloé. Elle avait de la ressource et un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé. Il tenta de lui téléphoner pour lui faire part de ses remarques mais on lui signala que mademoiselle Sullivan avait bien mieux à faire que de parler avec lui.

Elle ne lui donna aucun signe de vie jusqu'au jour où elle revint dans son bureau. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et elle se contenta de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Besoin d'un article ?  
- Non.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors, je ne porte que de la lingerie sous mon manteau.

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle plaisantait.

- Et ?  
- Il faut vraiment que je dise autre chose pour que tu te décides ?

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Sa relation avec Lex était passionnelle et libre. Ils n'avaient aucune obligation de quelque sorte et ils en profitaient bien. Juste lui et elle. Quand elle avait envie de lui, elle débarquait à son bureau. Jamais ailleurs. La secrétaire de Lex avait compris qu'elle devait les laisser tranquille quand ils étaient à deux après les avoir surpris l'une ou l'autre fois.

Chloé se surprenait de jour en jour. Une telle relation était à des lieux de ce qu'elle recherchait dans la vie.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Il n'avait plus d'autre maitresse qu'elle. Chloé s'était imposée si facilement… sa vie avait radicalement changé et pourtant, il n'était pas réellement avec elle. Juste une liaison. Une simple liaison exclusive avec elle.

Une liaison de quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Une liaison irréelle et improbable qui durait plus que tous ses mariages réunis.

Ridicule.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas continuer comme ça. Jouer les maitresses était excitant mais son cœur pouvait la trahir à chaque instant. Il n'avait jamais été l'homme d'une seule femme et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un stylo et lorsqu'enfin elle le trouva, elle le laissa tomber à terre. Ce stylo n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Le sien était bon marché tandis que celui qui était à terre valait une petite fortune. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours.

Il pesta en constatant que son stylo venait une nouvelle fois de déverser son encre sur ses papiers. Payer des sommes folles n'assurait pas la qualité.  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Chloé.

- Rend le moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon stylo.  
- Ceci explique donc cela.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son état. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'encre et son bureau avait lui aussi des taches.

- Merci de ta sollicitude.  
- De rien. On doit arrêter.  
- Arrêter quoi ?  
- Ca. Nous. Enfin, toi et moi.

Il n'avait rien dit. Qu'avait-il à ajouter ?

- Tu peux jeter ce stylo, je doute qu'il me serve encore. Je te rends le tien.

***  
Quatre mois, deux semaines et six jours.

Elle avait fini ses articles. Enfin. Le travail que Perry lui avait confié était impressionnant et elle n'était pas peu fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle était fatiguée et son seul souhait était de rentrer chez elle pour dormir. Devant sa porte, elle trouva une petite boite.

Un stylo hors de prix s'y trouvait. Rouge et élégant.

Elle croyait trouver un mot de Lex mais elle se surprit à être un peu… déçue en constatant que la boite ne contenait que le stylo.

Une heure après, se prélassant sans son bain, elle eut un doute. Elle s'enroula dans un peignoir et prit la boite. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua enfin que le stylo était gravé.

« Mon nouveau bureau veut te rencontrer ».


End file.
